Tarnished Youth
by Music-To-Write
Summary: Sakura had a secret, and she liked it that way. What will she say when Sasuke calls her out? Humor, slight fluff. You all know how it goes.  It's rated M because of implications.


_**Hi everyone! Sorry I kind of disappeared... but I got really busy with stuff.**_

_**So, here's my latest oneshot; I've been Naruto obsessed lately, and this is the result.**_

_**Please enjoy, and comment; I love feedback!**_

_**Stay beautiful,**_

_**May.**_

No one ever thought I would be one of those girls to harbor secrets. It's always, 'Look at cute little Sakura, she has nothing to hide from no one!', how wrong those mislead people were. I was forced to grow up when I was younger, and I've accepted the person I've become. I like being strong, I like not crying when I hear Sasuke's name brought up in a sentence, I like being the Hokage's apprentice, and I really like being one of the strongest ninja in Konoha, but I don't like being in love.

When I was younger I pined over a self-centered asshole who still hasn't changed over the years, and when said dick head came back to the village I wasn't there to greet him with open arms, and so, for some unknown reason, he finally pursued me. The nerve of that prick. Anyway, I rejected him the way he rejected me, and he really didn't appreciate that, but I didn't give a damn; I was in love with someone else.

Anyway, getting back to that someone I'm in love with... he's totally oblivious, and right now, I like it that way. I like it when my secrets are still my secrets, and hard earned friendships and trust aren't compromised.

This man, is like none I've ever met, and this I've known that from the moment I laid eyes on him all those years ago. It wasn't like with Sasuke where I competed for his attention. No, I don't fight for his attention, I just crave it. You can't gain the attention of someone so flighty, it just doesn't work, so when it does come I welcome it openly.

I don't know when I fell in love with him, it just kind of happened I suppose. I finally realized it at the local bar one night. He was sitting in the corner with his friends whilst I stared longingly from a barstool far away enough so that he wouldn't see me. I spent the whole night sitting there, thinking about my close friendship with him, and how most were skeptical of what we were doing together. Someone of his status and age shouldn't be so close to me but as long as he didn't care what people thought, I didn't either.

So, like that night many months ago I sat at the bar, like I was tonight, watching him live his life from afar.

"Sakura." my name was clearly stated, and I looked next to me to see that Sasuke sat himself down comfortably.

"Sasuke." I answered and took a sip of my ginger ale. I was about to do the usual, 'How are you?' exchange, but for once, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to talk first.

"You know Saukra, ever since you rejected me I've been wondering why." he stated in his non-committal voice. The bartender put a glass of sake in front if him and he drank a little.

My eyebrows rose skeptically; I didn't like where this was going.

"So for weeks I racked my own brain. Why would the girl who stated that she'd love, me forever reject me?" he continued, and finally looked at me. I lifted my ginger ale up to my lips; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"It's simple of course," he stated, and I turned my head to fully look at him.

"You're in love with someone else." were his next words and I choked on my soda.

"Sasuke, if you came over here to question me I'm not in the mood." I growled after my coughing fit, but he didn't budge; he just continued to examine me. I didn't get nervous when he looked at me like that anymore; I knew he was analyzing me, not admiring me.

"I figured as much. You'd never admit aloud that you love Kakashi Hatake." he said simply and I froze.

How does he know? Have I been foolish enough to make it that obvious? my mind scolded me until Sasuke cleared his throat and caught my attention.

"You've become very good at hiding your emotions Sakura; I only found out because I investigated it further, for my own reasons." he told me and I scowled.

"Since when is it any of your business? Couldn't you have stayed out of it? I like him not knowing, I like him and I being close friends, and I like that there's no awkwardness between us!" I whispered frantically and Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"What happened to the girl who only used to think about getting the guy? You were so obsessive back then, but now, you're suppressive. It's weird." this was out of character for Sasuke; I never surprised him, but there's always a first for everything.

"Yeah, well, I've changed; as you can tell." I spat out through a clenched jaw, and Sasuke finished his sake with a sigh.

"Sakura, you should tell him you know." Sasuke's voice made my brain whirl, and I couldn't help the incredulous look that took over my face, but I regained my composure.

"Why?" I practically shrieked; it probably looked like I was drunk off my ass, hair a mess, and eyes wild.

"So he can reject me?" I finished before I downed the rest of my non-alcoholic ginger ale like a champ.

Sasuke looked at me with an amused chuckle and I snarled at him; he shut up immediately.

"Sakura, I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to say, 'Sasuke, you're full of shit you dickless bastard!'." he did a falsetto voice, and my eye twitched irritably, but I didn't interrupt.

"He likes you just as much as you like him." he stated bluntly, and I couldn't help the bouts of laughter that came spewing from my open mouth. I covered the troublesome hole with my hand to muffle the sounds, but it was futile until I got it out of my system. When I was finally done I looked at Sasuke to see he was staring at me with a bored expression, and I cleared my throat.

"Seriously Sakura, he's looked over her at least a dozen times since we've started talking, and it's starting to get on my nerves." Sasuke said through a clenched jaw. I fought the urge to look at the table Kakashi was seated at; he would notice, and that would ultimately end in disaster.

"And Sakura, haven't you wondered why no one's asked you out on any dates in awhile?" Sasuke continued with disbelief evident in his voice.

"The poor bastards practically have to go through a screening process before they get anywhere, and all thanks to Kakashi." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but I long spaced out before he finished.

He likes me? I mean likes me, likes me? I felt like I reverted to a twelve year old again, and I couldn't help the giddiness that took over my now clouded brain.

"I never noticed before." I practically whispered, and Sasuke grunted before drinking some water that was placed in front of him.

"Well you should have, it was totally obvious." he stated matter-of-factly and I glared at him.

"I just can't believe I was out-done by an old man." Sasuke mumbled into his glass.

"I'm not that old Sasuke." Suddenly a smooth, baritone voice came from behind me, and my skin crawled excitedly before I turned around. I was met with the darkest, most mysterious eyes I had ever seen, and a pile of shining silver hair. I bit my lip, and refrained from combing my fingers through that luscious looking mane.

Sasuke sighed and placed a tip down on the bar before leaving abruptly.

Get back here you dickless bastard! my mind screamed, and that was when I realized I had been spending too much time with Sai.

"Sakura." my name fell from his lips so beautifully that my skin prickled again. I went to look back, but before I could even ask what the hell he wanted, I was being kissed senseless.

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second before I closed them, and threaded my fingers through his abnormally soft hair. My mouth opened automatically and his tongue slipped past my teeth. I shivered, but didn't stop; it felt too good. We played tonsil tag for awhile before I realized the whole bar had grown quiet. When we pulled apart I looked at no one but him, and that's when I noticed he was maskless.

I tried to hold back my quick intake of breath but it was impossible; the man was insanely gorgeous. His nose was defined, like a Greek statue, chiseled from the finest marble, and that perfection followed his jawline all the way to his strong chin. My eyes traveled to his lips, and I went light headed. He smiled, and two perfect dimples showed up on either side of his cheeks, and in between those indents were a pair of smooth, soft looking lips that parted to reveal pearly white teeth.

I almost fell off of my barstool but he held me up with the hold he had around my waist.

"You know, you and Sasuke should talk lower; I heard everything you two were saying." he told me, and his flighty demeanor was back. I scowled and hit him over the head with a gloved hand.

"Oh, shut up you asshole; you wanted to listen. No one else cared, and it doesn't help that you have heightened hearing." I snorted and he laughed while kissing my cheek affectionately, I blushed at the display.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! Don't you dare tarnish her youth!" a drunken Gai sauntered up to the table and Kakashi's hand met his forehead.

"I think it's time to go Sakura." he whispered lowly into my ear, and I shivered again, but this time he felt it.

"Where are we going to go smart guy?" I asked hotly and he smirked; I became nervous after that.

"The nearest place I can 'tarnish your youth'." he said smugly, and all of the sudden we teleported.


End file.
